The Missing Person
by LightandDark5192
Summary: The news everyone's been waiting for. Secrets that not even the creators know of. Who you say could know all this well who else but a person that was there. Get ready for the biggest news ever. But that's only if you believe in it really.OMG 5 Chapters!
1. New's you probably won't believe

The Missing Person 1

Kingdom Hearts is a really popular game. Everyone who's anyone plays it and knows the stories and the deep meanings. There's only one problem….. the story is missing someone!!

Yep, that person is me. Sorry I can't really give a name, not quite sure what it is. You see, I've lost absolutely all of my memories. It really sucks, anyway the reason why I lost my memories is still unknown to me.

Well I guess I should explain how I fit in the story. Well for starters Sora is my brother. I know you have heard fan fictions like this but trust me, all lies. This much as you can see, I have remembered. I figured this out when I was trying to remember myself, how I was connected to the story. Well I realized that Sora and I looked a lot alike and it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I guess that's how I recovered some of the memories I have now. I just kept thinking and things just came to me, but trust me it's a lot harder then it seems.

Now as you can see that considering that I'm typing all of this and sending it to you, I'm not on Destiny Islands. I am in your world were Kingdom Hearts exists as a video game. Well shows how much you guys know, but Kingdom Hearts is not just a video game. The video game was created to help me remember, I guess, though I played the game countless times I still can't remember much. Besides a lot of parts are missing considering since I'm missing it has to be a little different. Anyway, I have been living in your world for about 2 years, and no offense but this world is pretty wacked. Though it does not have Heartless or Nobodies, this world is pretty much filled with its own darkness. I guess I was put here because of the fact that Heartless and Nobodies don't exist here.

That's another thing. If you think that some evil person brought me here then you are wrong. I believe my friends put me here for some reason. It's really frustrating because I still can't remember why. The thing that really confuses me is that if it were my friends then why have I lost all of my memories and wear this disguise. Yea, I look a little different then as if you were to see me now.

I'm not even sure how long I'm supposed to be here for, but I've been waiting I really long time. If you didn't guess I really miss my home, friends, and family. I know, I don't remember them that much but I can just feel my heart aching when I think about them. I guess my heart remembers more then my mind. That really sucks because I get really sad randomly throughout the day. There's so much I don't know but I will try my hardest to remember.


	2. Memories

The Missing Person 2

Sorry, I haven't explained things in much detail. There's just so much to explain. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask?

Anyway, I guess I'll tell you guys another memory I have recovered. This is the most vivid memory I have so far. It was in the summer and I had woken up but I decided to rest for awhile. Then, I wasn't even asleep yet and I saw Kairi. She looked young like from the first game, and she was holding out in front of me a really pretty necklace. A big white flash of light came and I opened my eyes. It's not much of a memory but it's the most precious memory I have so far. I can describe the necklace though. It was beautiful, one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen. It was a gold chain and it had this little gold cap with a purplish-blue jewel attached to it. Kairi had given that necklace to me right before we were supposed to leave on the raft. Well, that's what I can tell from the vision. Kairi and I were probably great friends, it makes me sad to think that I had forgotten everything.

Let me ask you something, say you had a best friend and you loved that friend. Then, one day for some reason that friend does not remember you. She has no idea who you are and all the great times you shared with her. Tell me how you would feel if that happened. I really don't want to hurt any of my friends that's why I'm trying my hardest to remember. I don't want to hurt them at all. I guess that sounds a little sappy but it's how I feel.

Okay, enough with sappiness let's get to the cool aspect of this. You the reader have been told that Kingdom Hearts exists. What do have to say to that? Well, it's okay if you don't believe me, I don't expect you to but if I can really right down great details and feelings about this. I wonder if you the reader will start wondering yourself if there is a possibility that there are other "dimensions" and such. Well if I were the reader I would totally think of how true this can be. Like I said you don't have to believe me but wouldn't you want this to be true. Don't worry I've told people already about this and they love Kingdom Hearts and they don't seem to believe me. Well, not really anyway. I know in their hearts they don't believe me fully.

Yea, I can kinda feel what's in people's hearts. Well I don't know I just focus a lot on the feelings around me and I just start to feel things from a person near me. I guess it's a skill you can obtain. I have been doing this for the past 2 years so I guess you can say I'm a pro. I'm really affected now on the feelings of people around me. It gets quite annoying really.

This 6th sense that I picked up was kinda brought to me because well….. It's really hard to exp-lain but in my room I feel strangely connected to my friends. That room is my sanctuary (that's not really a pun so don't think too much of it), I go in there anytime I miss my friends, which is all the time so I'm in there a lot. Anyway, there is a wall in that room that I had drawn pictures of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. This sounds really stupid but I started feeling like someone was watching me. But not that creepy feeling more like watching over. It really felt like they were there, only I couldn't see them or talk to them. They were almost like ghosts, but I knew they were there. I knew that and it made me feel so happy.

For a long time they were with me. Then, randomly I couldn't feel them there anymore. That happened in September and it is now January. I don't know what happened, they probably went back to the island for school or something. I'm just really lonely when there not around.

I know, I know, I'm going to stop with the sappiness. Anyway, I have a keyblade if that's exciting to anyone. No, I don't have it with me right now! All magical connections I have are blocked at the moment so no keyblade to show you guys right now, sorry. That's probably why a lot of people don't believe me because I don't have any hardcore physical proof yet. I only have my memories and feelings and I can't show those to you, only tell you. Doesn't that suck, I have to be really persuasive then. If I want people to believe me that is, but it's okay if no one does because I believe and that's all I need. I mean, you're the one that doesn't want to believe something so awesome. OHH, and just to persuade you all even more, all those hot guys in Kingdom Hearts that everyone seems to be obsessed about, I have met before.

That brings me to I will be murdered by tons of fan girls if they believe me because well Sora is my brother, Riku, Leon, Cloud, and all the Organization members I have met in person. Man, aren't I lucky, though I still don't quite remember I know I have met them all. Considering since I have a keyblade and Sora is my brother, I have been with him, Donald, and Goofy throughout the whole adventure. So I have seen and done a lot of crazy things. That's also another way I remember. I try to fix myself in the video game and think of the way I would have acted in the situation to see if anything comes to mind. Nothing really pops in my head. Maybe I got the story all wrong what if I was separated from Sora and the others. I really don't know.

If you have any ideas please tell me!! It will help a lot. Thanks for reading!! ☺


	3. The Story Begins

Okay guys get ready for this. I've told you the basic situation that I am in, so I 'm going to retell the Kingdom Hearts story with me in it. I don't remember anything but I have imagined a lot of things that might have happened I hope you will be entertained!!!☺I hope you get some insight and if I remember I could tell you guys things that are not in the video games! And I could tell you what happens before the games come out!!!!(Just note that the lines might be different because I'm there and that I can't remember the lines exactly but I do know a lot of them)

Destiny Islands

It's a warm sunny day with the waves crashing gently on the shore. There are barely clouds in the sky and there is a nice cool breeze that comes and goes. It's all so peaceful. I feel like I could fly awa……!

"Would you stop daydreaming and help me out with this," Riku said staring at me annoyed. I was looking up at the sky all nice and peaceful until he interrupted.

I turned to him and said "Well at least I'm actually here. Who knows what Sora and Kairi are doing?"

"Well, I guess we should go look for them then," he said getting up and looking down towards the beach.

"They're probably lying on the beach somewhere" I said and we started on our way. We also collected things for the raft as we walked on. Riku had found another log and I got a big cloth for the sail.

We found Sora and Kairi, of course, lying on the beach slacking off as usual. Riku and I were probably the only ones who really worked on the raft. "I guess, we're the only ones working on the raft, huh," Riku said taking the words right out of my mouth.

We both than tossed our things on top of Sora in protest. "And you're no better then he is." Riku said turning to Kairi "So you've noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you." Kairi said. When I heard the word "race" I started to get really excited. I don't mean to brag but I can run and when I mean run, I MEAN RUN!

"You've got to be kidding," Riku said taking a seat next to Sora. "On your marks, get set, GO," as soon as Kairi said that I sprinted down the beach. "You guys have to be faster then that to catch me," I yelled back at them.

Now, I knew Sora and Riku would never back down out of a challenge, especially if I called it. They were gaining on me fast, but of course I went even faster.

We ran all the way to the raft, and I landed on it exhausted. "Ha, I win again," huffing and puffing from the race I had just finished. "Don't worry next time you won't be so lucky," Sora said coming up to the raft with Riku right next to him also huffing and puffing. "Lucky! Luck has got nothing to do with it," I said smiling a sly little smile.

"Wow, the raft is looking pretty good," Sora said looking at all the details of the raft "NO THANKS TO YOU," Riku and I said simultaneously. We saw Kairi walking down toward us holding some seashells.

"You know Kairi you're pretty slow when it comes to racing." I said playfully. "I know but there fun," Kairi said giggling. Kairi and I were great friends ever since she came to the islands. I was really excited because I had an actual friend that was a girl to hang out with. Before, I always just tagged along with Sora and Riku.

"If you're going to call a race you should at least finish it running," Riku said looking at the shells she had collected. "Yea, but I found these really nice shells. I'm thinking of making something out of them." Kairi said looking at the sea shells and thinking on what to do with them.

I got up to look at the shells. "Wow these are really pretty. You should make a neck lace out of them." I said also wanting to make something out of the sea shells.

"Hmmmmm, I'll probably think of something," Kairi said looking puzzled from thinking of what to do.

I looked out onto the ocean that surrounded our island. It was glistening as if someone had dumped a ton of glitter into it. I noticed that the sun was setting. I always liked to watch the sun set from the paopu tree, so I started to walk along.

"Where are you going," Sora asked. "I'm going to watch the sun set, why" I asked because what did it matter where I was going. "We'll come with you, it's getting late so we'll work on the raft tomorrow," Sora said smiling probably because he got out of doing work.

"You mean Riku and I will finish the raft," I said knowing of his thoughts. "Heheheh, most likely," He said knowing that he was caught. See I knew my brother well, though he was older then me but not by much. So, we made our way to the paopu tree when the sky had just turned a beautiful pinkish- purple.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora said looking out to the water. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said looking some what determined.

I took out my drawing pad beginning to draw a picture of all of us on the tree like we were now. I took my drawing pad everywhere I went. I loved to draw ever since I was little and I had a natural talent of it. I draw usually my friends and what happened during that day. I didn't feel like listening to the conversation since Riku seemed to get touchy for some reason every time we talked about other worlds and such. It really annoyed me because he was so focused on leaving the island. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora said most likely worried if the raft could take us far enough to get to another world. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said as if nothing is going to stop him.

At this point I was getting really annoyed. I don't really know why. It just seemed like Riku was overly obsessed about it. "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi said probably wondering why Riku seemed so obsessed too.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku said sounding as if he hated the island.

I just couldn't take it anymore he was acting like he despised the island. I myself wanted to get off the island and all but it's our home how could he hate it.

"Well we all have to begin somewhere. We began here and this place will always be a part of us whether you like it or not. I bet that you will miss this island more then any of us." I said determined that I had proven my point.

"Okay, well who ever misses the island most loses," Riku said declaring the bet. "Pft, fine may the best "woman" win," I said determined that I would defiantly win.

"Besides who is to say that we will find another world out there, anyway," I said though I really hoped to find another world. I just wanted to annoy Riku further. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said proudly as if he had won the battle.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi said probably intrigued by what Riku had just said. I, at this point was tired of arguing with him and apparently Sora was just tired, lying down on the log not saying anything. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." "You're welcome."

After the sun set Kairi and I started to walk towards the boats to go home. "Hey, Kairi, don't you think that Riku seems a little obsessed about this whole other world thing." I said seeing if she thought the same thing.

"Well, I guess he's just determined to get out of everyday life, right. It's boring to do the same thing everyday." Kairi said agreeing with Riku. "I know, I feel the same way but he acted like he hated the island. It really annoyed me." I said seeing if Kairi had any words of comfort.

"Is that why you made the bet with him," Kairi said really interested in what I was saying now. "Kinda, I just wanted to prove that the island isn't all bad and that he would probably miss it. I mean aren't you going to miss it?" I asked because she wasn't born on the island she moved here awhile back.

"Of course, I'll miss it, and don't worry I bet Riku will miss it a lot too," She said smiling as to comfort me. "Humph, I guess, thanks Kairi," I said a little more hopeful. "No problem, always here to help," Sora and Riku had finally caught up to us and we went on our way.

The next day I had woken up late so Sora, Kairi, and Riku had already gone to the island. I hurried up to see if they were finished constructing the raft, but I doubt it considering since it was them.

I went to the beach and saw that their boats were missing confirming that they were on the island. I looked out and noticed that it was another peaceful beautiful day. It was exactly like yesterday absolutely perfect in its own way. It seemed kinda weird for some reason. The island looked as if it hadn't changed at all. There were still no clouds in the sky, warm sunlight, and a cool breeze. I just shook it off and stood there and felt the breeze for a few minutes.

I finally slapped myself out of it and got into my boat. When I was on the island there were no sign of Sora, Riku, or Kairi. "I guess they're on the other side," I said to myself and walked on.

I opened the door to find them there discussing a race.

"You guys are racing. Can I join," I asked knowing that I would probably win again. "No, It's a race against me and Sora to name the raft," Riku said knowing that it would annoy me.

"You guys are just scared because you know I'll win," I said frustrated that just because I'm faster then they are I can't race. I plopped to the floor to wait until they finished racing.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." "I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku said suddenly. I was stunned. I mean, I knew Sora liked Kairi but I didn't know Riku liked her too. "Huh?" Sora said probably surprised at this sudden remark as well. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said. This time I knew he was just joking. I always knew when Riku was joking. He would have a small smile on his face and seemed serious but you could tell when he is really serious. He probably wanted to psych Sora out, so he had a better chance of winning the race. "Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora said. This showed me that Riku had accomplished his mission to psych Sora out. I knew from that point on there was no way he would win. He'd most likely think about what Riku said the whole time racing and crash into something. That was my brother. Besides the fact that we looked a lot alike he had no sense what-so-ever. " Okay, on my count. On your marks, get set, GO,' Kairi yelled with enthusiasm. I saw that Kairi didn't here what was just discussed about her. They sprinted across the bridge and out of sight. I was still upset that they didn't let me race so instead of waiting for them I went to gather supplies. "Where are you going? Don't you want to see who wins," Kairi asked probably knowing that the answer was no. "I already know Riku's going to win and we probably should start getting ready, we set sail tomorrow you know," I said with a bit of a smile to show Kairi I was alright. "Yea, I can't wait," She said and looked to see if they were coming.

I went through the door to go see if I could maybe get some fruit from the trees or something. It was still a very peaceful day, which led me to think that a storm was coming. Shaking those thoughts from my head again I decided to go and get some fresh water. I had a couple of bottles with me to fill up so I started to work.

The secret hiding place was nearby with the winds howling inside of it. That place even now gave me goose bumps. I don't know what it was but I tried to avoid going inside of it. It seemed odd though for some reason today I wanted to go inside. I stopped what I was doing and went in. It was cold and dark in there with the wind blowing strongly. When I came to the opened area the first thing I saw was that door. I always wondered why that door was there. It seemed so out of place and it had no handle or keyhole. I don't dare try to open it though. That door was the thing that scared me most, I just don't know why. I looked at all the drawings on the wall that we had put and I decided to draw the picture of all of us sitting on the tree. I took my drawing book out and started to scratch the details on the wall.

While I was drawing I could have sworn someone was right next to me watching what I was doing. I turned to the side but there was no one there. Then I heard a voice. At first I thought it was Riku and Sora playing a trick on me but the voice sounded nothing like them.

"Who's there" I asked trying not to show any fear what-so-ever.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The voice said sounding like he thought I was stupid which ticked me off. "And I suppose you do," I said challenging this guy to see how much he knew.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." He said again making me feel like I was stupid. Who was this guy and how could he know anything about me anyway. Then he appeared out of no where to the side of the door wearing a long cloak covering his face.

"If there is so much to learn then why don't you start teaching, old guy. Besides how do you know I understand so little? You can't possibly know everything," I said in attempt to annoy him. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He said. Then I understood what he was getting at. "Oh, I get it your from another world, right" I said a little ashamed that I didn't guess it sooner, but when I turned to face him he was gone.

I went outside knowing that I couldn't tell anyone about this. I saw Kairi sitting on the dock fiddling with something and decided to go see what she was doing.

"Hiya, Kairi," I said with great enthusiasm. "Oh, hi," Kairi said a bit startled from my sudden outburst and put the thing she was fiddling with away. "You were right," she said. "Huh" I said a bit confused. "Riku won the race like you said," She looked at me with a small smile. "How did you know," she asked. Thinking back I didn't want to tell her what words were exchanged. "Let's just say a lucky guess, huh," I said with a smile to cover up the lie.

"Oh, I wanted to give you something before we left on the raft," Kairi said randomly then started to dig through her pocket. She pulled out a beautiful necklace, one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen. It was a gold chain and it had this little gold cap with a purplish-blue jewel attached to it. "That's for me," I said stunned at the awesome gift. "Yep," She said with a smile. "Thanks a lot Kairi," I said a bit disappointed at myself for not getting her anything. I took the necklace and put it on. "What's it for, anyway?" I asked considering that it's not my birthday or anything. "It's for being my best friend," She said another little smile on her face. I didn't know what to say. "Just wait, I'll get you an even better present. Though I think it might be hard," I said smiling. She started to laugh and I joined in.

"So what's with all the laughing" Sora said coming up from behind us. "Nothing" we said simultaneously. We stopped laughing and thinking this was a great time to leave them alone I came up with an accuse. "Oh, I just remembered that I forgot to do something, see ya," I said then jumped of the dock running down the beach. I looked back and saw that Sora had moved to sit next to Kairi. Mission accomplished I had thought.

I looked up and saw Riku leaning on the paopu tree. I decided to give him some company. I came up behind him thinking this was a great chance to scare him. I sneaked up close then, pushed him suddenly with great force. He spun around to face me. "Oh, it's just you," He said then went back to leaning. "What do mean it's just you," I said while climbing up on to the tree next to him.

"So I heard that you won the race," I said even though I knew he would. "Yea, the raft is going to be called Highwind," he said a little pride in his voice. "I knew you were going to win after you said that thing with the paopu fruit," I said getting annoyed that he was proud though he kinda cheated. "What do you mean," He said as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "You know what I mean. You said that stuff to psych Sora out so that you would have a better chance winning the race. You know that's basically cheating," I said. "Oh, you heard that," he said as if he had no idea how easily I heard. "Yea, I'm surprised that Kairi didn't hear you guys," I said dumbfounded that he didn't know how loud he was. "I wasn't cheating," he said with no emotion in his voice. "Yea, you were don't lie," I said annoyed at him. There was no way he could get anything past me. "Your just upset that we didn't let you race," he said with a smile on his face. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT," I said now even more annoyed. I swear sometimes I wonder if his purpose in life was to annoy me to death. "You know, I think I liked you better when you were a scaredy-cat and a cry baby," he said again tempting to annoy me further. I decided to stop talking because he would just annoy me even more. Instead I started to think of the memory he reminded me of.

Flashback

I was on Sora's back arguing with Riku. "I am not a scaredy-cat," I said getting frustrated because of, who other then Riku. Sora and Kairi knew by then to stay out of it until we both shut up. "Yea you are and you're a cry baby too. You always go crying to your mom or brother," he said glaring at me. "I am not," I said tears coming to my eyes but I held them with all my might. I didn't want to prove him right for a second.

"Yea you are. You won't even go into the secret place," he said looking to the small opening in the wall where the secret place was hidden. "It's not my fault it's just…" "Scary" Riku said interrupting me. "No, I just get a weird feeling from it, that's all," I said trying to be convincing. "Just admit you're scared of it," he said with a tiny smile at the corners of his mouth. "Ummm...I..." I stopped, got off Sora's back, and walked right up to Riku. "I'll prove it to you," I said my eyes full with anger directed at him. He looked a bit stunned at me.

I dashed to the entrance of the secret place. That place did scare me. It scared the hell out of me. I walked up and paused for a moment right in front of it. I heard the howling wind that sounded as if it were trying to speak with you. I gulped my fear and entered. There was a long narrow tunnel and it was really cold. I was surprised how cold it was because it was so warm outside. I guessed it was because of the shade and wind blowing through. I came to a large opening and the first thing I saw was a door across the room.

The second I saw that door a chill went down my spine. It had no handle and no keyhole, it seemed so miss placed. I looked around to get my focus off the strange door. There was a large opening in the ceiling were the wind was coming from. It let just a little light inside so I can see. On the walls there were drawings that Sora, Riku, and Kairi must have done. One drawing that caught my eye was of Kairi and Sora. I could tell Sora drew Kairi because Sora couldn't draw if his life depended on it. Kairi was pretty good at drawing since I taught her a little. I decided to copy the drawing in my drawing book.

Then I heard Sora and Kairi calling for me. They entered the secret place from the tunnel I had come from. "Wow, you actually did it," Sora said wide eyed that I had accomplished my goal. "That was great. You sure proved yourself." Kairi said smiling at me. Riku finally walked in expressionless, which frustrated me. "See, I told you I wasn't scared," I said giving him a prideful smile. "You were still scared…" "I WAS NOT. How do you know if I was scared or not," I said angry that he could still accuse me of being scared. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say you were still scared but brave," he said still expressionless and walked out of the small room. I was stunned by this sudden remark. I was prepared for rude comments but for a compliment I was not at all prepared for.

I walked out and was so happy to be in the sunlight. I looked over and saw that Sora and Riku were about to duel with there wooden swords. "Can you guys teach me?" I said doubtful that they would say yes. "What, how to fight?" Sora said stunned at this new strength I gained all of the sudden. I would have never normally asked to fight but for some reason I felt like I could do anything now that I could conquer my fears. "Here" Riku said giving me a wooden sword. "Let's go"

Flashback ends

"Hey guys, we should be heading home," Sora called to me and Riku. "We're coming," I called back and jumped off the tree. "Hey, let's race," Riku said suddenly surprising me. I looked at him, smiled, and said "Sure."

It was dark before Sora and I came home. Our mom scolded us for it and sent us up to our rooms until dinner was ready. I went into my room confused. It was like Riku remembered the same thing I did. I could never truly get that guy. One second he's arguing with me the next he is nice to me. I really don't get it. I plop on my bed tired and still confused. I get up and look out my window. I loved the view from my window. I could see the island we played on and both of Riku and Kairi's houses. When I looked out all of the sudden a chill went down my spine. I saw a storm brewing but this storm was awkward and then I thought of the raft. I ran next door to Sora's room thinking he must have thought the same thing. I walked in and he was looking out at the storm. "Sora, I have a bad feeling about this," I said fear growing inside of me. We both knew mom wouldn't let us go out now so we climbed down the window.

We ran down to the beach and got into our boats. I had noticed that Riku and Kairi's boats were gone. They probably saw the storm and went to go protect the raft. Sometimes we all think alike and it's scary. The storm was getting more and more fierce and this storm was really unusually. There were weird purple clouds swirling around and wind that could lift you into the air. There was this black sphere in the dark sky that looked like it was sucking everything in. Sora and I got to the island safely. We saw Riku and Kairi's boats so we knew they were here somewhere. We tied up our boats tightly. All of the sudden these shadow things came out of no where. "What are these things," Sora said stunned. "I don't know," I said fear gripping my heart. The shadow things lounged at us cutting my arm. "Are you okay," Sora said seeing the blood on my arm. "Yea, just a scratch." I said trying to reassure him. The shadow things kept coming for us. Sora stepped in front of me to hold them off. "We have to find Riku and Kairi," I said starting to worry that they might be hurt. "We should split up it would be quicker," I said. "But your hurt and these things keep coming," Sora said fear sounding in his voice. "I told you I'm fine and Riku and Kairi might be hurt," I said. He looked back at me and said "Okay," He ran trying to fight of the shadows away.

My arm hurt with the deep scratch but I didn't let it bring me down. I ran down the beach trying to avoid those weird shadows and looked up. I saw Riku where the paopu tree was but the tree wasn't there anymore. I ran as quickly as I could, worried that he might be hurt.

"Riku," I called out to him but he didn't respond. Sora soon ran up next to me. "Riku," he called out as well. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" He said extremely worried. "Wait, you can't find Kairi," I asked but he kept starring at Riku for an answer.

"The door has opened..." Riku said with an eerie voice. "What?" Sora and I said simultaneously. "The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said turning toward us. I knew Riku and this guy was not Riku. He had a weird look in his eyes and the way he was talking was almost crazy. "What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora said probably to simple to notice that the Riku that was in front of us wasn't the Riku we knew. "Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

I could never understand what happened next. Darkness sprang up from underneath Riku and I started to panic. "Riku, wait, what's happening," I said the darkness getting thicker starting to engulf him. Riku held out his hand as if to say come with me but I couldn't move though I wanted to stop him. Sora lounged at him trying to grab his hand. "Sora, wait," I said but he was also beginning to be surrounded by the darkness. My arm began to hurt really badly and started to bleed again. All the sudden a bright light came and made me shut my eyes.

When I opened them I held this strange thing. It looked like a huge key. I looked to my side and saw Sora holding a similar key. "Sora what are these things," I asked. "I don't know," He said still looking at it with amazement. I looked ahead but Riku was nowhere to be found. Sadness gripped my heart. What would lead him to do something like this? As if that wasn't bad enough those shadow things came again. "Maybe, these things can help us fight," Sora said to me. "Yea, but we still need to find Kairi," I said. We went down to the beach. "Let's split up again," I suggested. "Okay, how's your arm," He asked still worried. "Better then ever," I lied.

I went down the beach, the shadows coming at me but the huge key thing was killing them off. I was thankful that Riku and Sora taught me how to fight. Then, what happened next will forever stay in my mind…our islands started to break apart. I thought of my mom and friends. I fell to the ground and tears fell from my eyes; though I didn't want them to fall they fell all the same. I wiped them away. "This is not the time to break down," I said to myself. Sora appeared running toward me. "Did you find Kairi?" I asked him worried that she might be hurt. All he did was look down and had the most depressed look on his face that I had ever seen. I knew then that Kairi was gone. I gripped the necklace she gave me that was still around my neck. The island was almost nothing now and a huge shadow appeared. "How do we fight that," I asked Sora but all he did was stare in amazement. "Come on," he said finally.

We fought all we could against that thing. We weakened it but then the large black sphere in the sky swallowed him up. Sora and I were gripping for dear life to what was left of our island. I was never so terrified. Sora grabbed my arm to make sure we wouldn't separate. The suction was too great and we let go of our island. We were being tossed around so much that our grip didn't last and we let go.


	4. The Journey Begins

Okay that was the first part. Wasn't it entertaining? I bet the ending made you shed a tear. Well, try being there. It sucked really badly. Anyway, here is the next part, I hope you guys enjoy. Just to make things clear, since I don't remember I'm just retelling the video game story with me in it so important details are not there because well I don't remember.

"Pluto! Where are you going now," Donald called after the dog. "Hey Donald, maybe we should follow im this time," Goofy said. "Oh, who needs him," Donald said walking away. "Donald! W...wait for me," Goofy said chasing after Donald.

The dog walks down the ally way in the third district of Traverse Town. He sniffs the air and finds someone on the ground unconscious. (note: I don't know what really happened when I was asleep, no duh, but I think it happened somewhat like this.)

"Arf, Arf," the dog barks at the girl as to wake her up. "Mmmmm, 5 more minutes Mom," she said still sleepy. "Arf, Arf," the dog barks again this time licking the girl in the face.

"Huh, what are you doing here," I said then got up and took a look at my surroundings. "What am I doing here," I said confused. Then everything hits me like a ton of bricks. "Oh No, the island, Sora, Kairi…Riku," I said then dropped my face to the ground depressed. The dog licked my hand and looked up at my face. "So, is this another world? Maybe Sora, Riku, and Kairi are here somewhere. Would you like to accompany me?" I asked the dog. "Arf," he barked in approval. "Good! Now let's see. You have a collar on." I said noticing it, then seeing if there was a name anywhere. "Ah, so your names Pluto. Well, nice to meet you, Pluto." I said smiling. A bit glad I had some company.

I walked out of the ally way to look around. There weren't really any people around to ask for help. Pluto started to sniff the air and then the ground. He walked in the direction of these stairs on the other side of the area. He started to bark suddenly and I looked to see those weird shadow things from the island. "You guys are here too," I said really disappointed that I hadn't seen the last of them.

Does that mean this world is going to be destroyed soon too, I thought to myself. They were circling me and Pluto. I looked at my arm were the scratch was. The bleeding seemed to have stopped but if I didn't clean and bandage it soon, it could get infected. Then that weird key thing appeared in my hand again. I didn't think much of it because the shadows started to attack. I fought them off until they were all gone. "So, that's why no ones around," I said understanding now.

I looked at the key more closely this time; it seemed to have a mind of its own. There was a key chain at the end of it so I hooked it onto my belt, just in case the shadows came back. Pluto started on his original path up the stairs until we came to a big door. I saw a sign that said that the doors led to the second district.

Pluto looked up at me and barked. "Well, if you say so," I said and walked through the doors. This district was filled with shops and hotels, but they were all closed. "Probably, because of those shadows." I said and kept following Pluto. I was hoping to see if at least one store was opened so I could treat the cut on my arm. It was useless, everything was closed.

Pluto came up to another door this time to the first district. He looked up at me again. "Yea, I see what you're getting at," I said then walked through the giant doors. This time I only saw boxes and barrels placed randomly near the walls. There weren't any shops or hotels that I could see. Pluto started to bark again and this time he ran out of sight. "Hey, wait for me, you mutt," I yelled then started to run after him. I ran down these stairs almost tripping because to my amazement I saw Sora.

"Sora," I called out but he fell to the ground unconscious. "Sora," I yelled out again. Then I realized this tall guy with long brown hair and a scar on his face. He had a weird sword with him. It looked like a gun at the handle, but a blade extended out of it. "So you must be the other one," He said looking at me as if examining me. "What did you do to my brother," I said furious and by reaction took out that key as to prepare myself to fight. "Don't worry. He's fine, he'll wake up soon," he said picking Sora up. Pluto didn't seem to be bothered by the guy, so I decided to hook my key back on my belt. "Come on," he called out to me and I followed.

We came to a hotel in the second district. "Here, this is where we're staying." He said opening the door to a room. 'We're' I thought to myself, but when he opened the door there was a girl there with short black hair. "It's about time you found them, Squall," she said to the guy. "That's Leon," he said irritation in his voice. "So, your names Squall," I asked though I knew he would get irritated, but I felt like irritating him, anyway. "That's Leon," he said again with a bit more irritation in his voice. "And I'm the Mighty Ninja Yuffie," the girl said with pride and excitement. "So, who are you guys," Yuffie asked. "Well, the unconscious one is my brother Sora and I'm Gabby (note: this is not my actual name. I still can't remember but this is the nickname I have in this world so I decided to use it)," I said looking around to see where Pluto went but he was gone. He probably went back to his owners, I thought, though I wanted to thank him for leading me to Sora. "Hey, you have a pretty bad cut on your arm. We should clean it up," Yuffie said looking at my arm. "Oh, yea thanks," I said completely forgetting about it.

I noticed Leon starring at the key that I had attached to my belt. "You better get that away from you or the Heartless will find you," Leon said surprising me a bit. "Heartless? Is that what those shadow things are," I asked extremely interested now. "Yep, those annoying shadows are creatures known as Heartless," Yuffie said. Knowing that the creatures called 'Heartless' might find me I put the key leaning on the wall next to Sora's. "We better wait for him to wake up before we explain further," Leon said. This time I noticed he seemed very expressionless. It kinda reminded me of when Riku was expressionless. I don't really know why.

Sora started to stir a little. Yuffie walked up to him to see if he was okay. "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Yuffie said and it reminded me of Kairi a little. "You okay?" she asked, Sora now just opening his eyes. "I guess..." he responded sounding a bit drowsy. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." She said which really confused me. The 'Keyblade' is that what this thing was. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." Sora said probably hallucinating a bit. "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie said confusion on her face. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said turning to Leon. "That's Leon." Leon said again annoyed.

"Kairi is a friend of ours," I responded. "Gab," Sora said finally noticing me. "It's about time you woke up, Sleepyhead," I said a smile on my face. "I'm glad you're here. Is Riku and Kairi here too?" Sora asked a little excitement in his eyes to know that if I was here then maybe Riku and Kairi were too. I just looked away, my eyes hitting the floor. Sora knew immediately what I meant and his excitement went away. Sometimes I liked how Sora knew immediately what I meant, but that didn't happen too often.

"So this is a Keyblade," I asked intrigued at what Yuffie said before. "The Keyblade... Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said taking a seat on the bed.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you guys of all people are the chosen ones." Leon said looking a bit dumbfounded at the idea that Sora and I had these 'Keyblades'. Leon then picked up Sora's Keyblade that was leaning on the wall, but when he did the Keyblade suddenly disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hand. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said giving up.

"Cool, can mine do that too," I said suddenly excited about having a Keyblade. "It sure can," Yuffie said taking my Keyblade from the wall. My Keyblade disappeared from Yuffie's hand and reappeared into mine just as Sora's had. "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora said suddenly, frustration in his voice. "Yea, this seems hard to understand," I said agreeing with him.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your world and this town, right?" Yuffie asked looking at both me and Sora. "Well, Yeah." Sora and I said simultaneously. "They've been secret, because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Leon said again expressionless, which annoyed me. "The Heartless?" Sora said. I forgot that he wasn't conscious for that little explanation. "The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked probably wondering if Leon went to hard on him. "Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said. At this point I figured he was expressionless for basically 95.5 of the time.

"Hey, have you guys heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked randomly to me and Sora. "No," we said again simultaneously. "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Yuffie said explaining it to us as best she could. "So this report could help, right," Sora asked. "Its pages are scattered everywhere." Leon said looking at the ground. "Scattered?" I asked confused. "Too many worlds." Yuffie said. I knew they were trying their best to explain it to me and Sora, but it was still really confusing. If I didn't get it right away I know Sora is probably twice as confused as I am.

"So this….this is the key," Sora asked holding up his Keyblade. "Exactly," Yuffie said relieved that he was getting it. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblades. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."Leon said. This time I thought I heard a bit of concern in his voice, but it must have been an illusion. "Well, we didn't ask for this." Sora said probably thinking that we were being forced into this. This seemed kinda true. "The Keyblades choose their masters. And they chose you guys." Yuffie said looking at us. "So tough luck." Leon said all snotty which infuriated me. "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room...," Sora said. My God, I know he's slow but come on. Everything is probably going to hit him now. "Wait a minute! What happened to our home? Our island? Riku! Kairi!" Sora said wide eyed and then depressed. See, I knew this would happen; he is always too slow for his own good. I had that reaction when I first woke up here. "You know what? I really don't know." Leon said not giving me or Sora any comfort at all.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said turning to us, looking as if he thought we couldn't handle it. "Prepare yourself?" Sora said as if he didn't know what was coming. Yet again, he probably didn't. "To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon said determination growing on his face. Sora and I looked at each other, first worry and fear in our eyes. Then, we had that moment when we knew what the other was thinking. Smiles grew on our faces as we silently promised to find Riku and Kairi. "We're ready!" we said simultaneously.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." Leon said turning to Yuffie who was now near the door. 'Aerith?' 'Visitors?' What was Leon talking about, but then a Heartless came crashing through the door that led to the small balcony. "Leon!" Yuffie yelled surprised at the sudden outburst. This time the Heartless was different from the usual shadows. It looked like a normal shadow but bigger and it had soldier armor on. "Yuffie, go!" Leon said apparently worried that Yuffie might get hurt. This gave me a final impression that Leon wasn't a bad guy, though I hated that he was expressionless for a lot of the time. Yuffie pushed open the door and ran out. "Sora, Gabby, let's go!" Leon called out to us, his Gunblade ready at his hand.

We ran outside fighting all the Heartless that got in our way. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon said going his separate way. He probably went to where Yuffie and that 'Aerith' person went. "Leader?" I asked Sora, but he just shrugged his shoulders. We started in the direction of the third district. Heartless were every where at this point, but we listened to Leon's instructions to not bother with them and go find the leader, though we had no idea where it could be.

We came to the big doors that I had walked through before. We both opened them and went into the big area. The flow of Heartless seemed to have stopped. We both looked around to make sure nothing was here when all the sudden we heard someone yell. We both looked up and were crushed by two people.

"The key," the two strangers said while still on top of me and Sora, which really hurt by the way. We got up but before we could say anything the Heartless came again. Though we didn't exchange words I noticed that the two strangers were a duck and a dog. Considering what I've been through, it didn't surprise me much. The ground started to shake, then these pieces fell from the sky, they formed into a giant Heartless Soldier. "So, I'm guessing that's the leader," I said looking at it as it did this weird thing of flipping its arms around.

Sora and I looked at the other two and we made a silent truce to defeat the big guy. "Each one of us should focus on one of its parts," Sora said focused and ready to fight. That's another thing I liked about my brother. When it came down to it, he really put his mind and strength to work. "I'll get the head," I called out and ran to my target. "I'll get the torso," I heard Sora call out. "I'll get the arms," the Duck said. "And I'll get the feet," the Dog said last. We fought really well together I noticed. We all focused on our parts but if the other was knocked down or needed help, we'd go. As soon as the battle started, it ended. The Heartless disappeared and a Heart that came from the Heartless descended up and disappeared.

"That's something you don't see everyday. Now who are you guys?" I turned looking at the mysterious two that had helped us. "We were sent to find the key," the Duck responded pointing to our Keyblades. "So, you were looking for us?" Sora asked pointing to me and him. "Uh huh," the two said together. "They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblades." Leon said walking in unnoticed with Yuffie and a girl wearing a lot of pick, which I figured to be Aerith. So, these were the other visitors, I thought to myself. "Hey, why don't you guys come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The Dog said invitingly which made me smile a bit. "I wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi..." Sora said depressed all of the sudden. He, reminding me of Riku and Kairi made me really depressed as well. "Yea, I wish we knew where they were," I said thinking of all that happened and gripping the necklace that thankfully was still around my neck. "Of course." The Duck said, but he didn't seem really reassuring. The Dog pulled him aside and they whispered to each other. I couldn't here what they were saying, but I knew it was about me and Sora.

"Sora, Gabby, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said, seeming to be really sympathetic to us. Now, I realized that there were many sides to Leon I have yet to see. Man, this guy is confusing. "Yeah, I guess." We said simultaneously. We still felt pretty lousy because of the whole situation we were forced into. "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" the Duck said which actually seemed nice of him. "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" the Dog said which almost made me laugh. "This boat runs on happy faces." The duck said which confused me because I don't think we were going to travel in a boat. "Happy?" Sora said looking up at me, and we had that moment again when we knew what the other was thinking. We turned around and gave great big funny smiles. Everyone laughed and we joined in. It made me feel better and I bet it made Sora feel better too. "Those are some funny faces!" the Dog said still laughing. "Okay, why not? We'll go with you guys. Right." Sora said turning to me. "Right," I said smiling. "Donald Duck," the Duck said holding out his hand. "Name's Goofy." The Dog said also holding out his hand. "I'm Sora," Sora said copying what the other two were doing. "And I'm Gabby," I said holding out my hand last. We all shook on it. "All for one, one for all." Goofy said as we shook.

We all went back to the first district to get ready to leave. "Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said having some concern in his voice. "Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie said pointing to where the shops were. "We should go see Cid," Sora said though I had no idea who he was talking about. "Who?" I asked. "Oh, that's right. You weren't with me at the time. I met this guy Cid, which owns one of the shops." Sora said explaining it to me then pointing to his shop. "This is from all of us." Aerith said handing me 100 munny. "Thanks," I said. "Spend it as you see it. And this is from Leon." She said then gave me and Sora two bottles that were labeled Elixir. "It helps you restore your strength," Aerith explained. "Good luck!" Yuffie said smiling giving me a bit more confidence. "I hope you find your friends." Aerith said a lot of sympathy and hope in her voice. "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said which I thought was really nice of him. Sora and I said goodbye and left with Donald and Goofy.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said though I never heard of a 'Gummi ship.' "The what?" Sora and I said simultaneously. "That's our ship." Donald explained. "Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said making me a little excited. "By the way, I wanted to give you guys something." Donald said randomly. "What is it?" I asked. "It's a lesson in magic." Donald said which got me really excited. "Really," Sora said also getting excited. "It's real simple. All you have to do is focus your energy into your Keyblade and yell out the spell Fire." Donald explained to us. "Cool, can I try now." I asked. "Yea," Donald said. So I took out my Keyblade and I focused all my energy into it and I yelled "Fire." All the sudden out the tip of my Keyblade flames came bursting out. Sora looked amazed and so did Donald and Goofy. "How was that," I asked hyper that it actually worked. "That was awesome. Let me try," Sora said excited. He took out his Keyblade and seemed really focused and into it. He pointed his Keyblade and yelled "Fire." Flames came bursting out but not as big as mine had. I thought I must not have focused my energy enough. "That was awesome, Sora," I said happy that he got it. "Yea, but not as good as you." He said looking at me. "Yea Gabby, you did fantastic," Donald said enthusiastically. "That was really impressive," Goofy said giving me a smile. "Really," I said kinda embarrassed since it was my first time doing something like that. "Wait until you learn the stronger spells," Donald said walking towards the Gummi ship. "Wait there are more spells, tell us," Sora said excited that he cold learn more. "No, not until your ready," Donald said and jumped into the Gummi ship. We all followed him in and started on our journey.


	5. 14th Member and a Convincing Theory

Hi, faithful readers. As you see I took a bit of a break from the story just to give you a bit of info. If you want to read more of the retelling of the game, just ask and I'll write it in a flash.

I've been looking at some fan fictions and it seems that you guys are a bit confused. Now I know most everyone has heard of the 14th Organization member, right. It seems that people are making their own ideas on who this girl is. Well, you're in luck because I know exactly who she is. She is my Nobody.

Yea this seems confusing I mean I was freaked out when I finally realized. Actually I had already known of the 14th member when I was a freshman just starting high school. I'm a sophomore now just in case you wanted to know. Anyway my new friends loved the Organization and they made up their own members. Just to join in I made up my own Organization member, little did I know I was remembering subconsciously my real Nobody.

I had thought before if the Nobody I was imaging was real but the thing was that I really didn't want to have a Nobody. If you think about it having a Nobody can be pretty scary. I mean for one thing I had to become a Heartless to have a Nobody and when the Hell did I become a Heartless. How was I brought back after being a Heartless I mean Kairi brought Sora back so who brought me back and how did I become a Heartless in the first place. Sora stabbed himself to release Kairi's heart so what the Hell did I do.

I still cannot recover my important memories but after finally confirming the existence of my Nobody (not meant to be ironic) I feel like another lock on my memories has fallen. Actually when I came to admit I have a Nobody I was really scared. I'm not entirely sure why but something scared the Hell out of me. It was like my heart was warning me not to remember any further. I don't know why, maybe something really bad happened I hope it's not anything serious. Maybe that's why my friends are trying so hard to suppress my memories. AGH, I just don't know what to think. I know my friends are trying to protect me but I have a right to know even if it hurts me.

Sorry, got a bit too serious but this is pretty serious stuff if you ask me.

The Theory

Here is a theory that I am beginning to really think about. Kingdom Hearts is real and probably no one knows that it is. Even the person reading this is probably like 'Wow, this person is crazy' and I respect your view on me but think about it. A ton of people love Kingdom Hearts, I mean just look at all the fan fictions and its world wide.

The fan fictions that I sometimes read are remarkably close to the real thing that it scares me. I believe that deep in everyone's hearts they know that Kingdom Hearts is real. It's not just a video game to play when you're bored it's something we're attracted to because of the fact that it's out of the ordinary and that it's actually true (without us knowing it of course). I bet a ton of people wish they can get out of their everyday lives and go on adventures and since Kingdom Hearts is real people are more attracted to it.

This world is completely divided from what could be out there. There are so many possibilities, right. If Kingdom Hearts is real I wonder what else is. Maybe other anime's or TV shows, who knows, but right now knowing that Kingdom Hearts is real is a giant step forward. I hope one day this world is connected then there could be much more possibilities for you guys. You say travel around the world I say travel around the worlds.


End file.
